


You Could be the Sun (I’m just Revolving Around You)

by stupidwhorssse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Feral Behavior, Friends to Lovers, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Pre-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Self-Indulgent, fuyuhiko sweets lover ftw, gays gaying, hajime hinata adores the short man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidwhorssse/pseuds/stupidwhorssse
Summary: Hajime quickly finds that Chiaki has some nice friends, and one not so nice friend ... except the enigma of swearing and sweets that is Fuyuhiko, seems to be kind to him and only him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	You Could be the Sun (I’m just Revolving Around You)

Today, Hajime Hinata, super high school level nothing at all, would be hanging out with Chiaki Nanami’s friends. Chiaki had texted him and told him he just had to come eat lunch with the gang, excited to get him talking to people besides herself. He understood, of course, the friends side of his life was pretty limited. On the other hand, lunch with the ultimates, more importantly chiakis friends whom he Had to impress, was nothing short of terrifying.

Humming to himself and fidgeting nervously with his tie, hajime attempted to calm himself down. It’d be okay. chiaki’s friends would be nice, and they would (hopefully) enjoy his company. with those final thoughts he left to meet up with his best friend who’d lead him to the group. 

As he was walking, he heard the quick pitter-patter of small footsteps behind him which he immediately recognized. 

“Hajime!” Chiaki yelled, much to loud for the distance they were already at from each other. he simply smiled in return. “Are you like super ready? because i think you have to be. they’re going to like, love you.” He chuckled, not quite agreeing but trying to stay optimistic. he started “Honestly, i’m freaking out. should i be freaking out?” “A little, i think.” she quipped back. he nodded, “Good, good. because that is definitely what’s happening right now.” 

their short conversation abruptly ended when a rather tall girl in a nice skirt and white button up ran over to them. 

“CHIAKI!”  
“akane!” 

okay. Akane. he’d heard that name before in passing during chiaki’s long pep talk about how all her friends would not hate him (which he greatly appreciated).

Akane then whipped around to face him. “Hajime!” her big smile looking surprisingly genuine. “So glad to finally meet you! now both of you come sit!” She seemed to be rather loud with just about every word she spoke, but it seemed to be more of an endearing quality than a frustrating one.

They all moved toward the table, rushing to keep up with akanes ever quick pace. unfortunately, the only open seat was not next to his best friend, but next to a short blond boy who seemed not all that pleased to be here. not a great start. nonetheless, he turned to face the boy. and (tried to) ask him if he could sit. “hey! uhm, i’m chiakis friend, hajime?” his own name came out as more of a question than a statement, trying to justify himself for even speaking to the boy. he continued. “anyways, sorry, could i sit here?”. the blond looked at him for a moment. a faint blush crawling up his face. “Uhm. yeah, sure. I’m fuyuhiko, by the way, nice to meet you.” he seemed to force out. he looked almost confused with himself, which hajime did not quite understand. despite that, he sat down.

“Nice to meet you!? Since when did Hiko get polite?” someone shouted from across the table. he looked to see a man he recognized as kazuichi from the bright pink hair. There was a collective chuckle from everyone at the table, and a scowl from fuyuhiko. 

Cute. 

oh no. 

it’d been a total of five minutes since he’d sat down and he’d already started crushing on a random boy he barely new. 

Chiaki thankfully picked up the conversation to introduce hajime to the others.

“Everyone! this is hajime!” she smiled brightly, hoping her friends wouldn’t scare him off. 

She went down the list of all her friends, each and every one seeming to be their own little eccentric character. and then, she got to fuyuhiko. Who he quickly noticed had been staring at him for the last minute as chiaki had been introducing everyone. a warm feeling settled in him as he realized the pretty boy had been looking at him. maybe this day wouldn’t be so terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! this is my first fic but i love kuzuhina so here we go ! the first chapter is just a meet cute bc of course but i hope you enjoy :] listening to car seat headrest while i write this so hopefully that improves it


End file.
